Wetbow
= Not to be confused with 'Westbow' = Wetbow is a man trying to live the best life he can. Biography Wetbow is an eternal being who created and preserves all things. To go further into this is out of the question, as mere mortals such as yourself would not understand. His powers are unfathomable to almost each man on Earth. Appearance Wetbow's Steam Profile Picture appears to be a Wetbow. However, the theory is that Wetbow's true appearance is that of holy light. The Wetbow Cult The Wetbow Cult is the worshiping group for Wetbow. All who worship Wetbow, usually go to this place for holy times. His influence has touched the lives of many of the less wealthy and brought to them peace of mind. Relationships Wetbow's friends, enemies, and lovers. [[Jmd7231|'Justin']] Wetbow has a deep, meaningful loving relationship with JMD. Or, at least JMD's Mom. Aidan One of Wetbow's first sons, his first words were spoken to Wetbow and was a ally for years as Wetbow grew his power. Serving in the Stoned Angels and Imperfect Gamers together. Bad Fish Wetbow's actual son. Benjamin One of Wetbow's favorite sons and close friend of the Wetbow. Henson One of Wetbow's biggest foes of all time... The man who got Wetbow banned for Sexual Harassment. Mr Potato ??? Pauline Wetbow's ex girlfriend who died. Ilija the Sniper Ilija the Sniper is a dedicated follower of Wetbow. For his unswerving loyalty and obedience towards God, he has Wetbow's blessing. In October, Ilija the Sniper was officially accepted into the Cult of Wetbow. [[Zane Little|'Zane Little']] One of Wetbow's closest allies and friends. 'Joey' Created the Wetbow Cult and aided Wetbow in many expansions of power. Youtube Career On his Youtube Channel, Wetbow was the host of The Wetbow Show, artist of ASMR Dumb Man Moans series, and the creator of the Wetbow Movie series. In the Imperfect Gamers Era of the Wetbow movie series, Wetbow is played by the The "Rock" His latest work was creating Wetbow Studios. Garry's Mod Empire The Imperfect Gamers server network created by Nacho is a place dear to Wetbow's heart. He came there for many years and this led to such events such as the "The Wetbow Trial." He came back being banned and eventually became the Co-Owner / God of Imperfect Gamers. He has saved Imperfect Gamers multiple times in its darkest times. Wetbow has also dabbled in other server networks before and owned other smaller ones. These are lost to history... Wetbow D&D Wetbow created the "Wetbow RPG System" and this lead to many fun times with friends. Currently, Wetbow is the current DM of the server and everyone loves his DMing skills. He was told by his players that he should become a full-time writer. Wetbow's Wrestling Career Wetbow became a wrestler and called himself the "American Hero," this is because he won the prestigious EWWF United States Title 5 times and wanted it to actually matter. His favorite move to use is the 21 Gun Salute: A lowblow to the balls. He joined the Hollywood Regime and became "The Hollywood Wetbow" He put on many 69 star matches, but he put his career on the line against Tyler Jones for a world title shot. He lost and is now the COO of EWWF. Wetbow's Other Adventures Wetbow has been spotted on many games and other discord servers.He noted as a legend and touches the lives of people from all over the globe. He has been in places such as GTA RP, Rainbow Six Siege, Minecraft, TOS, and World Of Warcraft. He has went from political podcasts to the Virgin Island! Keep an eye out for him wherever you go.. Gallery Category:Sexual Harrassment